Ace and the road ahead
by Streaker pax
Summary: Ace is a lucario who has no memories of himself and quiickly gets himeself into trouble.
1. Chapter 1

Well here's the second chapter and I promised it would be better than the first so here we go

Someone's P.O.V

You know when it's dark and hear nothing around you well right now I'm experiencing it. but as time goes by I start to come to my senses by first opening my eyes to se the world around me to see the sky and lush green paradise.

"OK so I know I'm not dead, so the only things to know now are where I am and more importantly who am I." I said not knowing what I am waking up from my 'sleep'.

So I did the only thing I could do next was to explore to find clues on my current situation.

Normal P.O.V

The unknown creature had trouble getting on his feet a few times but he succeeds so with that being accomplished he continued with his objective. He walked through miles of forest the strange creature never stopped for anything passing many trees and impressive sites. He didn't know how long he had been walking he was at the point to where he was about to pass out so the strange creature decided to fall next to a lake he had come upon while he was on the ground on his back trying to figure out two things.

Where was he going to find the nutrients to satisfy his hunger.

Where was he even going?

"Hey there are you lost?" said a voice out of nowhere said

Very surprised our unknown creature sits up in surprise in the direction of the lake unable to stand "yes I am but where are you and who are you?" he said

"I'm right behind you" said the voice so our creature turned around shocked yet again only to see another creature. This creature was orange mostly the area around his belly was cream colored not to mention his feet and hands blue and red markings around his eyes around his eyes and spiky white hair around his neck but his most noticeable feature on him was that his tail seems to have fire on it.

"Hi there I'm monferno!" said the simian talking to the strange creature in front of it .

"oh hi there um.. monferno my name is..is….actually I don't have a name." said the creature in a confused tone.

"Well what kind of Pokémon are you." Monferno said "pokewha….?" Said the creature who was now very confused.

"you know Pokémon like pidgey, piplup, Pikachu etc." monferno tried to explain "I'm sorry monferno but I haven't got the slightest of what your talking about" said the creature.

"Well why don't we give you a name until we know what you are as a matter of fact why don't I call you….Ace!"

Before Ace said anything else he decided to look in the lake to get a better look at himself when he did he saw himself for the first time. He was a jackal-like creature about four feet tall. Forepaws are black and have one white spike on each arm on the upper-side of its wrists. In addition, there's a third spike on his chest. His Snout and ears were long and also has a furry yellow torso, and its thighs are in the shape of what looks like blue shorts. Ace stands on his toes rather than on its entire foot and four black appendages on the back of his head

"Ace huh…. Well it's better than nothing. But one more thing I need to ask you monferno where am I ?" asked Ace.

"You mean you don't even know where you are? Your in the Sinnoh region of course you must have hit your head real hard to not know these kind of things" said monferno with an uneasy ton. "so ace what are you going to do now?"

"Honestly I have no idea I've been walking in this forest for what seems like hours and I'm to exhausted to actually go any further." Ace explained to monferno, the primate suddenly got an idea that made him jump with joy.

"Hey why don't you come with me! We can have all sorts of fun, see the sights, meet some Pokémon what do you say!" said Monferno trying to convince ace.

"eh what the hell I've got nothing ells to do, but I'm still very hungry" said Ace holding his stomach

"well let's go find something for you to eat shall we" and with that being said the new duo of friends set of on what will likely be an adventure for them.

Characters

Ace- he is really strange when you come to think about it and not much is relay known about him but he'll figure out eventually.

Monferno- he is really playful and mostly cautious when he needs to but mostly focuses on helping Ace

Ok this chapter was longer and more entertaining than the last one anyway more chapters to come by for now


	2. Discoveries

Well chapter 3 is here lets read on

Chapter2 – Discovery

It had been only three days since ace and monferno became friends they were starting to figure out Ace a little bit more. He quickly learns about all the things he'll need to know about becoming a Pokémon.

Today was a regular day as usual ace and monferno were in the forest walk around either looking for food or something to do but while doing so the two Pokémon do a quick recape over everything ace has learned on his way.

"Ok Ace let's try this again you are a…"

"Lucario"

"The four attacks you know are….."

"Aura Sphere, Rush bone, Focus punch, and Close combat."

"Good next question….." but before monferno could alter his next sentence a scent hits both his and ace's nostrils. It was both new and delectable to them.

"Hey ace do you smell that it smell's… so… good."

"you don't have to tell me twice but the question is, what smells so good?"

"I don't know but lets go find out I'm starving!" monferno said with anticipation barely containing his hungry side. And with that the two were of racing trying to find the source of the smell that would land them a glorious two friends were running through thickets of leafy environment around them and it wouldn't be long before they came to the source of their goal they made it to their destination of the glorious food they were trying to find. But to only discover two other things were already eating what they were trying to find

To Ace these two new organisms were different to the ones he had meet along with monferno they didn't have fur, feathers, nor scales on them just bare skin another thing was that they weren't exposed like other Pokémon they were covered in all sorts of fabric of different colors. Ace was fascinated with them, monferno on the other hand seemed a bit….frightened.

"Ace we have to get out of here now!" monferno said in a rather terrified and low voice while tugging on his friend tail.

"I don't really see why, I mean why can't we just ask them for food?" Ace said to his cautious friend.

"Are you nuts! Those are humans can't you see that!" monferno trying to tell his friend.

"and humans are bad why?" Ace said in a real questionable tone. "because they catch Pokémon like us they see us and use other Pokémon to weaken use then they throw a ball like thing at you and the next thing you Know you're gone. Once the humans capture you they force you to fight other kinds of Pokémon whether you feel like it or not! So let's vamoose so we don't end up like that!" monferno tried to convince his canine friend of all the dangers that could happen.

"and you're sure your not over exaggerating" Ace said in a small playful tone.

"I'm telling the truth here!" Monferno said with anger.

"Ok look monferno just to play it safe how about we follow them and see where they go there bound to be a lot more food when we get there." Ace told his friend.

"But what if…"

"but nothing and if your scared I guess we could sneak around so they don't spot us."

Monferno thought long and hard about his answer. "we…alright I guess we could try but I'm only doing it for the food" monferno said trying to sound unimpressed.

"trust me buddy It's all about the food."

So Ace and Monferno both agreed for the plan to get a meal. they waited for the two unaware humans to finish their lunch they then followed the two people who were still unexpected of the two Pokémon's presents it was long and tireless journey but Ace's idea seemed to have worked. But they didn't expect to go to a new place the two Pokémon soon found out that following the humans led to an area with shiny and tall structures.

(just a quick message, most of the stuff I explain is from the point of view of the Pokémon, and there at the entrance of a city)

"Uh... Ace were the fuck are we?"Monferno asked.

"hell if I know but I still say we should keep going"

"are you mad! That is human territory we stick out like pachirisu in a pack of mightyena. Face it we'll just get captured!" monferno said, but ace was still convinced he could go on

"come on man we can go a little further and plus we'll still be sneaking around."

"fine then but once things get messy we're out of here" monferno said try to get of the situation

"trust me when this is all over I'm up for any choice you make." Ace said with enough courage while entering the city they knew nothing about.

I know there a lot of explaining but it gets more entertaining in the next chapter


	3. The plan fails

I've got nothing to say so lets get started

Chapter-3 it was worth it!

It had not been to long since Ace and monferno entered the city before them just to find good food during their trip in the city. Seeing many, many new things but had to do it in secrecy do to the fact that they were wild Pokémon. And just walking through the streets would land them in trouble

Night time, somewhere in an ally…

"This sucks Ace We've been searching for hours with no freaking results! Were cold, hungry, and were lost!" monferno said with anger in his voice "cant we just forget the food and go back to the woods?" he didn't get an answer he turned around to find Ace sniffing the air constantly.

"uh… dude what are you doing?"

"Monferno do you smell that it's…like the smell in the forest witch means we must be getting close."Ace said still committed to finding his goal.

"oh come on Ace why can't you just face the fact that this has gone wrong."

"because once I put my mind to something I don't give up"

"Ok look, I will give this idea one more chance but if it fails then were out of here" said monferno still burning with rage.

Making their final deal ace and monferno rely on their sense of smell to find food.

5 minutes later location: unknown restaurant

Ace's sniffing eventually led him and monferno to a place were food was plentiful the only problem: it was filled with people

"ok were here, now what do we do now smart one?" monferno said sounding sarcastic.

"this is just a minor setback which means we'll just need to sneak in the back" Ace and monferno then snuck on the sides of the building to the other side barley being seen bye anybody. They then looked through the two small windows located on the doors only to see even more humans scurrying to met the demands of the customers.

"Alright monferno here's are goal we have to sneak in there a grab the nearest edible item in there, take it, and retreat back to the forest, and enjoy a meal of no worries."Ace said with enough confidence.

But not enough for monferno to come up with more problems…again "we can't sneak in there we'll be easily spotted!" however ace anticipated this…again "but that's where you come in, your small enough to slip in undetected"

"well ok but only because we've made it this close"

1 minute later…

"So do you still think it was a good idea now!" monferno said to ace while both of them were running from a group of five officer jenny's and arcanine right on their trail. The jenny's were called by a chef when the plan to get food failed do to clumsiness. no matter where they turned there was always someone on the law right there to intercept them.

The two were always running so they were always running But luckily for them Ace only needed to look at a skyscraper to get an idea. "Monferno I have an idea. But you need to follow and trust me in order for this to work!"

"I'm up for anything to get us out of this situation!"

The duo quickly proceeded to the nearest building they were by, which was an old, rundown, and abandoned but that didn't stop their pursuers the two now were heading floor after floor but monferno was still confused on ace's plan.

"arcanine use flamethrower!" one of the jenny's commanded the dog like Pokémon. The next thing ace and monferno new they were pushed powerfully by a burst of flames. Monferno was barley hurt buy this Ace on the other hand was hurt bad but still had the power to go on.

"Come on ace we need to keep moving." monferno said trying to get his friend to keep running.

"Ok but your going to have to use haze if we're going to get out of here."

"you got it" just as soon as those words were spoken the hole room was filled with black smoke that no one could see through

But the arcanine had a solution to this and it was to shoot flames in every direction

They somehow found a way to nail Ace with at least twelve times with direct hits how this was done was unknown but after those twelve hits the duo continued to the top of the building. Since ace was hit several times he was almost out of energy but according to him they were actually on the roof of the building.

"Ace what are we doing up here were completely trapped you retard!" monferno said thinking they had completely wasted time.

"No were not, turn around and you'll find out." Deciding to just comply with his friends command monferno did to discover the forest they called home was just a wall jump away.

"Ace this may be the only time I say this to you, you're a genius!" monferno said to his great thinking lucario friend "but ace in your condition you can't make that jump." With that response ace gave a very daring answer.

"True but I'm not the one escaping you are." Monferno only gave him a shocked look

"Ace you can't be serious I'm not leaving without you!" the primate Pokémon with anger in his voice

"Let's face it monferno I don't have the strength to go on only you can make it." Ace said with much sadness. But the moment was interrupted when the they heard running from the officer jenny's and arcanine on the stair case.

"there's no time you need to go NOW!" those were the final words spoken by Ace before he before he lifted monferno and threw him over the wall.

But he still had one problem getting away from the law so he did the only thing he could. Was to jump to an open five story window on the other side of the building he was standing on so he took the jump. He barely made through the window space since he didn't have any more energy to spare his started to pass out on the floor of the room he was in but not before seeing two black and blurred figures but not having the energy h blacked out into a deep sleep.

Well another chapter complete until next time


	4. Waking up

Lets find out where Ace is now

Chapter 3- New friends

Ace's P.O.V

It was dark and mysterious I knew I was blacked out in an unknown location and for some reason I felt like I was dead. But I was still alive I had more important problems, I was separated from my best friend and I have to find a way back to the forest I knew one thing for sure I was probably caught by some human who would use me for their own personal use.

"Is….getting…condition"

I could hear someone talking it was a sign that I was regaining conciseness with that clew I decided to try and open my eyes it was hard at first due to the fact I was still groggy

He's starting….wake up."

The voice was getting clearer with one more try I opened my eyes fully to look at my surrounding my vision was blurred for a while but in a few seconds everything became clear I was in a room that was well decorated and I new it was a humans home but that was clear but I don't know my real location.

"Well I see someone's finally awake." Said a feminine voice I turned my head to see who was currently speaking when I did I turned to see a Pokémon (thank god) smiling at me. I studied her features she stand to me at approximately three to four feet tall, with a dark brown pelt, long, warm ears and round tails. She also had a fluffy, cream pelt that is found on the ends of their ears, legs and arms, as well as distinctive large 'eyebrows'. She has black pupils with pink irises, with small pink noses and inner ears.

Normal P.O.V

"Oh...hi where am I and who are you?" Ace said still very tired.

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself my name is lopunny and You're in hearthome city but you probably don't know since you are from the wild."

"Well that answers my first question which brings me to my next, one how do I get back to the forest?"

"I hope you weren't planning on leaving anytime soon because you're in no condition to travel." lopunny explained to Ace

"But I…"

"No butt's you need to stay here and get better" she said trying to sound like a professional.

"how would you know about my condition you aren't exactly a chansey are you?"Ace said in a very cocky way

"no but anyone could tell your hurt very badly"

"Ya right." but when ace tried to stand it only resulted in pain "ouch!"

"Told you"

"Ok I see your point, since I'm going to be a 'guest' here might as well enjoy it" ace said without arguing again

Sorry this chapter took so long I was thinking of ideas for another story

Well buy for now


End file.
